


Отабек говорит, или Пять раз, когда Юрий Плисецкий цитировал Отабека Алтына, и один раз, когда его цитировал кто-то другой (а также бонус)

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: — Отабек говорит, у меня глаза солдата, — Юра собирает волосы на затылке, держа резинку наготове. Стягивает их парой движений и скользит к центру катка, лишь слегка оттолкнувшись одной ногой. Черт возьми, он хорош





	Отабек говорит, или Пять раз, когда Юрий Плисецкий цитировал Отабека Алтына, и один раз, когда его цитировал кто-то другой (а также бонус)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Otabek Says" OR Five Times Yuri Plisetsky Quotes Otabek Altin +1 Time Someone Else Does (and Also a Bonus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811615) by [MaryFlanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFlanner/pseuds/MaryFlanner). 



> Фик переведен на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

  
1.

— Отабек говорит, у меня глаза солдата, — Юра собирает волосы на затылке, держа резинку наготове. Стягивает их парой движений и скользит к центру катка, лишь слегка оттолкнувшись одной ногой. Черт возьми, он хорош.

— Стойкого оловянного? — ухмыляется Мила, дергая его за хвост. — Но это по-прежнему не объясняет подводку для глаз. — Описав вокруг Юры ленивый полукруг, она проводит кончиком пальца у него под глазом, не обращая внимания на последовавший шлепок по руке.

— Подчеркиваю свои достоинства, — он с презрительной ухмылкой выписывает несколько полуразворотов. — Отабек говорит, что я ломаю общественные стереотипы, делая женственное мужественным. Я им не ебаная Русская Фея, так что подводка остается.

— А я думаю, ты красивый, Юра, — говорит из-за бортика Георгий.

Мила открывает рот, сразу закрывает его, тут же передумав, открывает снова, затем закрывает окончательно и молча набирает скорость для двойного акселя.

— Мне кажется, твое самовыражение через макияж превосходно, — продолжает Георгий. — Как тебе известно, я…

— А еще Отабек говорит, что ты позорная пародия на мужчину, — добавляет Юра. — Так что ты рядом не стоишь. Ну, может, Чуланонт. Он хоть дружит с карандашом. — Юра укатывает в сторону и погружается в оттачивание сложной дорожки шагов.

— Чуланонт, значит, — говорит сам себе Георгий. — Надо бы ему позвонить.

2.

— Отабек говорит, что гибкость это хорошо, но это не самое важное для фигурного катания. Сила важнее.

Юрий вырос за зиму на два сантиметра, и его провисной шпагат стал вдвое хуже.

К постоянному непослушанию она уже привыкла. Но это?

Тридцать лет Лилия Барановская вколачивает немного изящества в выкормышей Якова, и за это время она наслушалась всякого от разных умников. Ей доводилось таскать за уши, бить линейкой по бедрам и пронзать взглядами, в которых были льды всех ее многих русских зим. Тем не менее, еще никогда ей с таким постоянством не дерзил тот, с кем она даже ни разу не говорила. Если когда-нибудь Лилии попадется этот мальчишка Алтын, он задолжал ей несколько часов на шпагате.

— Ноги поднять! — рявкает она. — Отжимания у стены. Тридцать раз.

Юрий зыркает на нее:

— Я не могу тридцать! Я десять еле делаю!

Она бесстрастно моргает:

— Но, Юрочка. Сила — это ведь самое важное в фигурном катании. Что бы ваш драгоценный Алтын ни говорил об этих макаронинах, которые у вас вместо рук. Ноги поднять, БЫСТРО!

Юрий с ворчанием возится с резинкой для волос, начиная плести косу.

— БЫСТРО, — командует она.

Юрий перебирает ступнями по стене и с тихим ругательством опирается на уже подрагивающие руки, отплевываясь от волос, которые свисают вокруг головы, делая ее похожей на блондинистую швабру.

— РАЗ.

Лилия нежно улыбается, пока он отжимается, матерясь как минимум на трех языках. Ей никогда не понять, как то, что выглядит, как ангелочек, может иметь такой грязный рот.

3.

— Отабек говорит, что брак — это деспотизм и способ манипулировать людьми, вынуждая их поддерживать неудачные отношения просто из страха выглядеть лузерами.

Виктор медленно перестает жевать брокколи, медленно опускает взгляд в свою тарелку и улыбается. Виктору известно, что он красив. Он не придает этому особого значения — для него это словно научно доказанный факт, множество раз изученный и подтвержденный.  
Его называли принцем, феей и эльфом, это так. Но дело в том, что даже для светлокожего гражданина России-матушки все три этих прозвища звучат, как кошмар. Так что Виктор нацепляет лучшую из своих улыбок, откидывает с лица свои неземные волосы, и коротко интересуется:

— Неужели?

Юра берет очередной кусочек из бенто (которое собрал Юри), отправляет его в рот (который Виктор собирается заткнуть), и говорит:

— Ты что вам с Кацудоном уже практически гарантирована хреновая жизнь. — Он дожевывает, ухмыляется и берет свой телефон.

Виктор делает паузу и набирает воздуха. Он честно старается сдерживаться изо всех сил. Но когда ты умен и безжалостен в чем-то — в случае Виктора, в фигурном катании, — кровопролития неизбежны.

— Так печально слышать это от тебя.

Юра бросает на него скептический взгляд. Он явно ожидал возражений или нытья. Покладистость Виктора, должно быть, западня. Так оно и есть.

— Ведь если Отабек такого плохого мнения о браке, полагаю, он никогда не захочет заключить его с тобой.

Юра распахивает глаза, и Виктору кажется, что он сейчас подавится. Мимолетная вспышка испуга быстро сменяется усмешкой:

— И что? Мне плевать. На друзьях не женятся, с ними просто дружат.

Виктор тянется через стол и ласково накрывает ладонь Юры своей.

— Я знаю, котик. И мне так больно за тебя. Сначала Юри предпочел меня, теперь Отабек не хочет быть с тобой… Быть шестнадцатилетним так нелегко.

Юра бледнеет и сжимает зубы, так, что Виктор начинает опасаться, как бы они не треснули, и отдергивает руку так резко, что опрокидывает свой рис:

— Много ты понимаешь, старпер! Не нужна мне твоя свинина, и Бека тоже!

Если Виктору и прилетает Юриной сумкой, когда тот срывается с места и убегает — Виктор знает, что это заслуженно. Он непременно помучается угрызениями совести. Попозже. А пока у него есть двойная порция риса.

4.

— Отабек говорит, что у всех азиатов преимущество в фигурном катании из-за легкого телосложения.

Юри, только что приземлившийся на задницу, смотрит на него снизу вверх:

— Правда?

— Ага. Так что, когда ты падаешь, это вдвое хуже, чем упал бы русский или американец. Потому что у тебя преимущество от рождения, — говорит Юрио, кивая с преувеличенным энтузиазмом.

Юри вздыхает. Опять он за свое.

— Юрио, не воспринимай то, что я с утра не могу посадить четверной риттбергер, как личное оскорбление. Это из-за бедра. Ушиб его вчера вечером, вот и нога плохо слушается. Я уверен, что синяки у азиатов и у русских ничем не отличаются.

Юрио фыркает:

— Уж если выдумываешь оправдания, свинина, ври правдоподобнее. Вчера у нас был балет и тренажерка, ты даже не выходил на лед.

В наступившей тишине на самодовольном лице Юрио проступает растущее ожидание.

— Юрио, я повредил бедро не на тренировке. Это случилось дома.

Торжествующий лающий смех Юрио мог бы звучать оскорбительно, если бы Юри не знал, что смеяться тот будет очень недолго.

— О, господи. Что же ты за неувязок. Я не удивляюсь, что тебя ноги на льду не держат, раз даже дома ты…

Юри отчетливо улавливает момент, когда в голове Юрио складываются воедино его слова о поврежденном «дома» бедре, пылающие щеки и опущенный взгляд.  
Его вопль, должно быть, слышен из самых дальних углов катка, привлекая внимание остальных фигуристов, а также заявившихся пораньше хоккеистов.

— Что с тобой не так?! Зачем… фу!

Юрио известен своей скоростью, но ретируется с катка с быстротой, рекордной даже для него.

— Передавай привет Отабеку! — кричит Юри в сторону захлопнувшейся двери в раздевалку. — Пусть наслаждается тем, что он азиат.

Из раздевалки доносятся рвотные звуки, а с катка — отчетливый звук падения Милы, которая начинает повизгивать от смеха.

5.

— Отабек говорит…

— Мне без разницы, что говорит этот пацан! — рычит Яков. — Ты его побеждать собираешься или цитировать? Вряд ли он своему тренеру мозги выносит постоянными «Юра говорит!». А теперь заткнулся и ни слова, пока бильман не перестанет выглядеть, как яйцо всмятку.

Если у Юры кривятся губы, то только из-за сдерживаемой ярости. К мысли о том, что Отабек никогда не говорит о нем, это не имеет никакого отношения. Никакого.

+1

— Отабек говорит, что утром уже будет здесь.

Ладонь Виктора ложится ему на спину, мягко поглаживая. Неподвижный Кацудон спокойно стоит рядом, держа руки при себе и переживая незаметно для окружающих. Юра смахивает слезинку со щеки, словно сгоняет комара:

— Он летит в Москву?

— Да, котик. Я сказал ему, что ты велел не приезжать, но, думаю, он уже забронировал билет до того, как я положил трубку.

Юра изо всех сил пытается ворчать, несмотря на дрожащий голос:

— Чувствую себя идиотом. Ему не нужно приезжать. Ничего страшного, деда поправится.

— Сейчас межсезонье, — мягко говорит Юри. — Он же все равно собирался к тебе в гости? Просто теперь приедет чуть раньше.

Юра кивает, глядя на свои кроссовки, и упирается подбородком в колени.

— Кроме того, — продолжает Юри, — хоть твой дедушка будет в порядке, ты все равно очень сильно испугался. Уверен, он просто хочет убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо. В этом нет ничего плохого.

— Он мой лучший друг, — говорит Юра, утыкаясь лицом в свои джинсы.

Виктор приобнимает его за плечи:

— Вам очень повезло, что вы есть друг у друга. Здорово, когда есть кто-то, для кого ты важнее всего.

Юра знает, что в этот момент Виктор с Кацудоном переглядываются поверх его головы, но один раз на такое можно и забить.

Они ничего, даже вернулись из Японии на неделю раньше, чем собирались, как только Яков сообщил им, что Юрин дедушка поскользнулся в гололед и Юра нашел его хрипящим от боли. У него сломано бедро, предстоят операция и реабилитация, но с ним все будет в порядке. И с Юрой тоже. Просто понадобится немного времени.  
Отабек появляется, когда дедушку уже отвозят в операционную, и крепко сжимает потрясенного Юру в объятиях, прерывисто выдыхая. Они не особые любители обниматься, но… что же, так тоже неплохо. Даже очень.

— Юрка, — произносит Отабек ему в волосы. Он больше ничего не говорит, но это первый раз, когда он назвал Юру так, и этого более чем достаточно.

Бонус

Юра никогда не видел, чтобы Отабек пререкался со своим тренером. Никогда. Он невозмутимо кивал и легко шел на компромисс — понятие, для Юры совершенно неведомое. Вот почему на разминке перед чемпионатом мира Юру очень заинтересовывает жаркая дискуссия, разгоревшаяся на другом конце катка. Любому, кто знает Отабека не так хорошо, могло бы показаться, что Отабек ведет себя как обычно — невозмутимо, но Юре виднее. Отабек чуточку свел брови к переносице и сжал руку в кулак.

Если Юра и подъезжает чуть-чуть поближе, выполняя свою дорожку шагов, что в этом такого?

— Говорил тебе, что приземляешь недостаточно хоро…

— Я знаю, что могу сделать, и я сделаю! Юра говорит…

Кулак тренера с силой опускается на бортик, а сам тренер рычит сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Я тебе что говорил? Клянусь, Алтын, еще раз услышу «Юра говорит» — свободен. Плисецкий тебя будет тренировать, да? А теперь иди и без глупостей, никаких четверных во второй половине!

Объявляют окончание разминки. Отабек с белым лицом отталкивается, чуть не въехав прямо в Юру.

— Давай, Бека, — Юра показывает ему большой палец. Он пытается придать лицу стальную решимость, но подозревает, что продолжает идиотски улыбаться.

— Давай, Юра, — сверкнув глазами, отвечает Отабек.

Часом позже Отабек устанавливает свой личный рекорд, сделав четверной лутц на последней минуте проката. Юра чувствует его всей кожей так, словно сделал сам.


End file.
